Alison Abdullah
Alison Abdullah is a new Muslim inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary introduced in Season Four, having been transferred to Litchfield due to MCC's expansion plans. She is portrayed by Amanda Stephen. Personality Alison is sensible and smart, refusing to get too involved in any fights. She takes offence to her bunkmate Cindy making her life difficult but resolves the issue once she gets to know Cindy better. She is shown to try to cheer others up when they're down and usually keeps to herself. Physical Appearance Alison wears a hijab as a sign of modesty, due to her being Muslim. She also uses her hijab to hide a cell phone, which she uses to secretly communicate with her child, Farah, revealed in a text message reading "I miss you mommy!". When Janae and Cindy are mourning Poussey, she shows them her bright red dreadlocks, giving them ample joke material and cheering them up. Abdullah has dark skin and large eyes. She has a high forehead and well-groomed eyebrows. Biography Before Litchfield It is heavily implied Alison was still of Muslim belief before incarceration at Litchfield. Alison originally had a traditional marriage, a husband and a young daughter named Farah. She and her husband eventually begin talking about bringing another woman into the marriage. Alison appears to be overwhelmed by parenting and work. Her husband Hassan suggests a nanny, but Alison says they would wait and see if the right individual came along. Eventually what appears to be the right person does come along,a woman named Sahar. Alison quickly becomes jealous of her relationship with Farah. The details of why she is incarcerated are currently unknown. Season Four Upon her arrival, Alison and Cindy quickly antagonize each other, partly due to their religious differences, but mostly due to an inability to decide who takes what space in their cell. This conflict is resolved in "Piece of Shit" when, during an intervention held by Taystee, they bond when they discover they share a mutual hatred for Scientology. Alison then joins forces with Cindy and Taystee in their attempt to get a candid shot of Judy King to sell to celebrity tabloids, by contributing her secret cell phone to the mission. Season Five Alison, Taystee, Watson, and Black Cindy force Mr Caputo to record a new statement on Poussey's murder, using an iPad taken from Josh, MCC's PR person, who they tie up in a corner. Josh helps them post the video to Twitter and they wait to be retweeted, but instead of the reaction the were looking for, they find out that their video has been made into a meme. Eventually they learn about the riot and Humps' shooting when Ouija, Cabrera, and Daya come to collect Josh and Caputo as hostages. A decision is made to present a list of demands in exchange for the hostages' release, Alison insists that everyone get a say in creating the list, so they don't take away another woman's voice, but decides there are some bad ideas once she begins collecting demands. She, Cindy, and Watson count and tally up the demands, to create a list out of the top ten, but Taystee is upset when they realize justice for Poussey is only #9. Because the white supremacists believe Judy King has a secret stash of food, they tie her up and the group ends up on the roof, where a media helicopter takes images of what they announce is Judy being victim to a group of terrorists. Alison comments that the real unjustice is that women wearing what appeared to be hijabs were automatically labeled as terrorists. Afraid that this will hurt there chances of negotiation, Alison, Taystee, Cindy, and Watson help Judy prepare a statement announcing what the riot was really about. After criticism from Watson, Taystee makes the statement herself and lets Judy go free. The first demand it met, snacks and tampons are delivered to the prison, however once they learn that this is the only demand anyone plans on meeting, the group gathers up the goods with help from Piper, and burns them outside the prison in front of news cameras. Figueroa enters the prison to negotiate for real with Taystee while Alison and the others gather around and watch. While sitting with Cindy, Alison tells her about Farah, her daughter. Suzanne begins to fell the effects of the disruption in her scheduale, and in an attept to help, Alison and Cindy buy the guards with candy bars to act as her bunk mates. They put on uniforms discarded after the guards were stripped and force them to act as inmates. Later, after being taken off her meds by Lorna, Suzanne finds Humps dead and freaks out. She puts him in a wheelchair and tries to bring him to Taystee, but is stopped by Alison and Cindy who try to calm her down. When nothing works and Taystee is not available to help, Cindy gives Suzanne lithium and puts her to sleep. Taystee turns down Figueroa's offer because it does not include justice for Poussey, but believes that she will return with a new one. Watson and Alison watch the door for her, waiting. However instead of Figueroa, riot officers come, and blast down the door. Alison removes her hijab as they enter the prison (the second time we've seen her without it,) and is soon captured. We see her again when the inmates are brought outside and lined up, waiting for buses that will take them to an unknown location. She and Watson express concern that Taystee, Cindy, and Suzanne have not yet been brough outside. Quotes :"I'll go ahead and assume Bernie Madoff speaks for your entire religion, too. Ignorant asshole." :— Alison Abdullah :"I am '''always' ''the car in Monopoly" :— Alison Abdullah :"You talking some white messiah bullshit" :— Alison Abdullah : :"Yeah but this ain't only our riot. Worst thing you can do is take another woman's voice when she's finally found it. Even if she's drivin' you crazy." :-- Alison Abdullah Relationships Family * Farah Abdullah (child) - She is first referenced when Alison is seen texting her, but is later seen in flashbacks and mentioned by Alison to her friends * Hassan Abdullah (husband) * Sahar (husband's second wife) - In flashbacks Alison is seen dicussing with her husband the possibility of him marrying a second woman. Eventually, they meet Sahar and she joins their family, though Alison is obviously jealous of her relationship with her daughter, Farah. Friends *Cindy Hayes (friend) - Although at first a shaky start, the two become close friends after their mutual hate for Scientology. *Tasha Jefferson (friend) - Taystee accepts Alison into the group. *Poussey Washington (friend) - Poussey accepts Alison into the group, Alison stands up for her after Poussey is killed to Sankey, Helen and Brandy. *Brook Soso (friend) Brook accepts Alison into the group. *Suzanne Warren (friend) - Suzanne introduces herself to Alison when everyone else seems reluctant. *Judy King (friend) - Judy and Alison work together for her to undo all her racist controversy in the past. *Janae Watson (friend) - Janae introduced Alison to the rest of the group. Enemies * Cindy Hayes (former) - The two initially clash over religion and bunk space but eventually bond. * Sankey, Skinhead Helen and Brandy - As members of the white pride movement at Litchfield, they are racist towards Alison due to her descent and Muslim belief. * Baxter Bayley - Alison is seen along with Taystee, Watson and Black Cindy trying to get justice for Poussey's murder in Season 5. Gallery 04x07, Taystee, Crazy Eyes, Alison, Cindy.jpg Others Alisoncindy.gif Navigation Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters